


Hit me with your Best Shot

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Kink Week 2020 [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Light Masochism, M/M, Paddling, Queen Kink Week 2020, Restraints, Spanking, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: He's bound and displayed for their pleasure, helpless but to take the spanking as Roger watches intently.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Kink Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	Hit me with your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> For prompts: spanking + sex swing

Deaky tried to brace for the blow, listening for the whistle before the paddle hit, ohfuckthatstings, sharp and he can't help but tense for a moment as the pain rolls through him, stealing his breath away. 

The next smack lands before Deaky has time to collect himself and it forces another choked sound from his throat, part sob, part moan. His cock has long grown hard and stands there unstimulated, aching for touch. Even if his hands weren't in the restraints he knows he wouldn't be allowed to touch, and his boys are certainly not going to touch him during a punishment unless it is to tease. 

He's displayed, strapped into their ceiling sex swing, bent over with his head down and ass up. If he wasn't so turned on from being so exposed, on display and helpless to move let alone shield himself, he'd be dying of embarrassment. 

There's a long pause as nails are dragged roughly down the inflamed flesh of his ass, fuck he must be so red if it stings that badly. Deaky gasps, the sensation is so bright and burning, contrasting with the cool air of the room on his naked skin. As the stroking continues, Deaky does his best not to flinch away. He knows it'll only be worse if he does.

"More?" Brian asks in a voice that is soft and casual, the same underwhelming tone he uses when discussing anything. He leans over and rakes his teeth across Deaky's abused and tender flesh.

Deaky can only barely blink back tears to focus on where Roger is faux casually leaning against the wall, staring him down through his glasses, watching the scene almost as an impartial spectator. "Oh, yes I think so. Can't let him think such impertinent behavior goes unpunished." Roger clicks his tongue and looks disinterestedly at his nails but he shoots a look up as he delivers that final line as though he couldn't quite remember how it goes, "Spare the rod, and spoil the brat?" 

Brian trails his hand up Deaky's back, raising goosebumps in its wake, as Deaky can do nothing but shiver in his bonds. His touch is delicate as he slides his fingers up and into his hair before gripping the strands and shoving his head down, "Don't move." 

Deaky opens his mouth to say something, maybe a yes or maybe even a no but the words are stolen from him when Brian returns to spanking him in earnest. It's agonizingly brutal, blow after blow landing on his already overstimulated ass, that makes him powerless but to cry out. On one hand Deaky hates how impersonal the paddle is compared to a hand, even though that makes him feel even more out of control which fills him brimming with lust at being little more than an object for his dom's pleasure, not even worth the effort. On the other hand, the paddle ensures for extremely unvarying impacts, sure they alternate in where they land but if this was a hand the finger vs palm vs heel weight distribution would constantly be changing and possibly driving him even more out of his mind.

It hurts, it hurts and he's squirming, unsure even to himself if he's trying to get away or get more, but regardless he can't escape because of the bonds holding him in place and digging into his skin. 

It doesn't take long for his ass to throb in contrast to his throbbing, still neglected dick. If he could manage to focus for a moment he would be able to see that Roger is also clearly hard and fondling himself through his trousers. Deaky's hands clench, wishing he had something to hold onto be it a pillow or his doms , as he does his best to ride out the pain, but Brian is so unrelenting that he can't catch his breath, drowning under the tide of sensations washing over him. His pants are loud in his ears as they grow more and more frantic, joining the sound of the paddle striking flesh to a repetitive, montonus slapping beat. 

He's growing concerned he'll come before his punishment is done as his body starts to jerk and he can do nothing but screw up his eyes from the overstimulation. He could open his mouth to say something, anything, his safeword to end it all, a warning to his doms that he was approaching his limit, but all that came out was a pathetic whimper. The pain was really building and he felt like a scream was building in his chest, lodging in his throat, clamoring upward to his mouth-

Which is when Brian stopped the spanking. He stepped forward and Deaky could feel the clothes rubbing against his aggravated exposed skin, he could also feel Brian's clearly hard dick, still trapped in his trousers. He reached down and around, loosely wrapping his hand around Deaky's cock. "You've been so good, taken your punishment so well. Hasn't he, Rog?"

Roger's eyes twinkle as he stays there, arms crossed but looking at him intently with heat and passion. "But has he learned his lesson?" 

And now Deaky knows he must answer but his tongue feels swollen and useless in his mouth. "I-um yeah." But he knows that's not going to cut it so he tries to calm down and focus, his heart is slamming in his ribcage and he can feel Brian pressed all along his back and the hand on his aching cock, fuck it's hard to think. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to Brian," Not only is it literally hard to say, but the fact he definitely will act up again in the future is not helping. 

Roger shrugs while looking over Deaky's shoulder to Brian, "If that's good enough for you."

"Well if it's not," And Brian grinds his hard length against Deaky's abused ass, "Then I can just try again." And then finally, his hand tightens and a few good pulls Deaky comes, screaming, groaning and shaking like the world is ending, the tears that were brought from the pain finally falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the fabulous [Em_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1)


End file.
